


Далила

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Normal Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Стрижка Шерлока и связанные с этим легенды.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 2





	Далила

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — начало третьего сезона, между Сербией и возвращением в Лондон.
> 
> Написано 5 января 2015.

— Далила, — говорит Ирэн сразу после того, как тихо лязгают ножницы и на пол падает несколько длинный темных локонов. 

— М?.. — не слишком развернуто интересуется Шерлок.

— Ты наверняка не помнишь. Это библейская история. У евреев был герой Самсон, который обладал огромной физической силой, благодаря своим волосам. Его соблазнила женщина Далила и остригла ему волосы во сне, связала, а потом его схватили враги и ослепили…

— При чем здесь волосы?..

— Это сказка, Шерлок. Легенда. Волосы — это символ. Мужчина становится слабым из-за страсти к женщине и женского коварства.

— Хорошая поучительная история. Нужно ее запомнить.

Ирэн весело фыркает, ножницы снова лязгают — и еще четыре пряди падают на пол.

— Но ты не обладаешь сверхъестественной физической силой.

— Ммм… нет.

— И не поглупеешь от того, что я тебя стригу.

— Определенно.

— И все же…

— Все же — что?

— Все же, мне кажется, это уместная в нашем случае история.

— О да, ты собираешься остричь мне волосы и отдать меня Майкрофту. Правда, вряд ли он меня ослепит.

Она снова фыркает, ножницы снова лязгают.

— Нет… Нет, в более символическом смысле. Я прекрасно помню, что ты мне говорил: эмоции — химический дефект…

— И долго ты собираешься это помнить?

Лязганье ножниц, одна из прядей падает Шерлоку на плечо.

— Всю жизнь, Шерлок. Я твердо намерена помнить это всю жизнь.

— Незачем.

— Вот как?..

— Из тебя вышла плохая Далила. Вероятно, потому что мне нельзя было просто обрезать волосы. В легендах все устроено на редкость примитивно.

— И какой из этого следует вывод?

— Очень простой. На данный момент пользы от тебя больше, чем вреда. 

— Спасибо, дорогой. — Ножницы лязгают в очередной раз, на второе плечо падает сразу две пряди.

— Так что я намерен и дальше терпеть твои попытки склонить меня к сексу в неподходящее время в неподходящих местах. По мере необходимости.

Ножницы замирают в нескольких сантиметрах от головы, потом рука Ирэн опускается Шерлоку на плечо — и он чувствует, как его макушки касаются ее теплые губы. Он собирается возмущенно фыркнуть, но сдерживается.

— Да, из меня отвратительная Далила, — тихо соглашается Ирэн, отстранившись, и Шерлок снова слышит звук ножниц. — Мне слишком жалко твою «сверхъестественную силу». И волосы твои, кстати, тоже жалко.

— Я не собираюсь ходить в Лондоне в таком виде, даже от международного терминала до машины.

— Жаль… — ножницы, отложенные на столик, тихо звякают, и пальцы Ирэн почти сразу оказываются в волосах Шерлока — тех, что еще остались на голове. — Мне нравится, когда у тебя много волос… и много мозгов. 

— В этом и заключается твоя ключевая ошибка. Я тебе слишком сильно нравлюсь, чтобы из тебя получилась хорошая Далила.

— Полагаю, это наша общая ошибка, — хмыкнув, отвечает Ирэн.

— Да, — соглашается Шерлок и откидывается назад, позволяя ей перебирать свои волосы. Это звучит, как признание. В сущности, это и есть признание. Возможно, самое откровенное, на которое он в принципе способен.

— Но я все еще могу остричь тебя и связать…

Он слышит явное неприкрытое удовольствие в ее голосе и, подумав, соглашается снова.

— Можешь.

Самолет в Лондон вылетает только завтра утром. У них есть еще целый совершенно свободный вечер в Черногории. И у Шерлока почти перестали болеть руки. Так что они могут еще раз повторить их самую большую общую ошибку. Или даже два раза.


End file.
